deux frères, deux soeurs, deux couples
by saki76500
Summary: Tout débute avec Itachi entrant à l'académie et sa rencontre avec celle qui lui volera son coeur puis viens le tour de Sasuke plus tard, ses deux histoire racontent la vie et le passé des deux frère, mais aussi leur amour ainsi que leur futur


_**Tout commence à l'académie**_

C'était une journée ensoleillée sur Konoha aujourd'hui et la cérémonie d'entrée à l'académie avait lieue, ici, chaque famille ou clan envoyait leurs enfants dans le but qu'ils deviennent de grand ninja un jour. Aujourd'hui, Itachi qui avait à présent 7ans y entrait à son tour. Il était confiant comme à son habitude. Ils allèrent ensuite en classe et tout le monde remarqua Itachi avec l'emblème de son clan. Itachi lui regardait la professeur, tout le monde faisait des éloges sur son clan. La seule qui ne chuchotaient pas c'était une fille plus loin qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Elle était assez grande et devait faire sa taille, elle avait de longs cheveux ébènes lui arrivant aux fesses, sa peau était toute blanche et ses yeux bleus comme le saphir. Elle portait l'emblème du clan Tsuki dans son dos. Itachi, ne savait pas beaucoup de chose sur ce clan sauf qu'ils étaient très forts pour manier les armes ainsi que l'eau. Quand il y eu la pause déjeuné, la jeune fille ouvrit un bento en souriant, elle avait dormi durant tout le cours mais là, elle semblait parfaitement réveillée. La journée passa et cette fille, il la trouvait toujours plus étrange. 1 mois passa, Itachi était très bon en classe, le meilleure de sa génération, il suivait tout les cours contrairement à la fille du clan Tsuki, il ne lui avait encore jamais adresser la parole. Ce jour là, pour la première fois, elle fut interrogée. Le professeur avait remarqué qu'elle dormait une fois de plus sur sa table, il soupirait et la regarda ni sévèrement ni furieusement, ce devait être parce qu'elle avait de bons résultats, mais c'était étrange car elle ne suivait jamais. Elle regarda le professeur.

-Oui sensei? Dit-elle

-Dis moi que ferais-tu si tu te retrouvais piéger par des ninja

-Avec ou sans le temps de réfléchir dit-elle.

-Sans.

-Dans un espace confiné ou à l'extérieur.

-A l'extérieur.

-Dans une pleine, une vallée, une montagne ou une forêt.

Elle posait vraiment trop de question mais il était vrai que dans chaque situation, il devait y avoir une analyse du terrain.

-Une forêt.

-Tout d'abord j'analyserais l'espace environnant puis calculerai les distances me séparant de mes adversaires et tout cela en environ 30 seconde puis je créerais des clones discrètement pour les attaqués par l'arrière et utiliserai la substitution à l'endroit où je me trouvais si jamais l'un d'eux m'attaquais, une fois les ninja visibles tués, je me concentrerai pour capter le chakra d'un éventuel nouvel ennemi et s'il y en avait un, je l'éliminerai comme les autres. Après cela, je mènerais ma mission à bien. Dit-elle ennuyée

Elle se rassit

-Bien, c'était même très bien Chidori, tu as un bon esprit stratégique ce qui est primordial dans une équipe.

Elle se rendormit. Après les cours, elle rangea ses affaires et sortit pour rentrer chez elle, Itachi se trouvant derrière elle vit un livre tombé du sac de la fillette. Il le ramassa et couru jusqu'à elle.

-Attends.

Elle se retourna ne voyant personne d'autre et regarda Itachi.

-Satsuki c'est ça dit-il

-Oui dit-elle.

-Tu as fait tomber ça dit-il en le lui tendant.

Elle le prit et le regarda, elle lui sourit.

-Merci beaucoup, j'y tien, ça m'embêterai de le perdre.

Il ne dit rien, son sourire était sincère et non forcé comme toutes les autres personnes du village sachant qui il était.

-Tu es...attends que je m'en souvienne dit-elle.

Il fut surpris, elle ne se souvenait pas qui il était.

-Ah ça y ai, désolé, je suis longue à la détente. Tu es Itachi c'est ça.

-Oui dit-il.

-Tu viens de quel clan, j'ai oublié. Dit-elle un sourire gênée.

Il la regarda et mit une main devant la bouche avant de rire.

-Excuses moi dit-il en se calmant...mais tu es la première à me le demander.

-Je ne prête pas beaucoup d'attention aux gens que je ne connais pas, encore désolé. Dit-elle

-Ce n'est rien, mais je te laisse deviner de quel clan je viens dit-il.

Elle le regarda et se mit à réfléchir.

-Tu pourrais me donner un indice quand même

-Une pupille...très puissante dit-il.

-Je n'ai que deux choix puisque tu ne viens pas de mon clan sourit-elle. J'opterai pour le clan Uchiwa vu que tes yeux ne sont pas tout blanc.

-Tu procède par élimination en tenant contre du nombre de clan possédant un dojutsu.

-Exact sourit-elle.

-Mais...et toi tu viens de quel clan.

-Tu ne pourrais pas deviner, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde vu que mon clan s'est installé au pays des rivières il y a longtemps. Je viens du clan Tsuki.

-Le clan Tsuki? Dit-il curieux.

-Le clan Tsuki est originaire de Konoha, mais certaines circonstances ont fait qu'ils décidèrent de migrer ailleurs. Je n'en sait pas plus.

-Je voie.

-Désolé, je dois rentrer chez moi, à demain, et merci pour mon livre, je te le revaudrais sourit-elle.

Itachi la regarda s'éloigner, il ne s'était pas douté qu'elle puisse être aussi pleine de vie, elle dormait tout le temps en cours, mais sortit de ça, elle était très intelligente et souriante. Elle était la première personne à qui il adressait réellement la parole, car quand il parlait à quelqu'un souvent, ce n'était que lors d'exercices. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour pouvoir la revoir.


End file.
